


Studying is boring

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Kuroko goes over to Kise's house to study for exams. Kise gets bored and wants to do something more fun.





	Studying is boring

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I wanted to do more Kikuro so yeah. Not beta'd because I can't be bothered to put effort in these days. 
> 
> Short and sweet. And smutty. I hope u liek

Kise glanced sideways at his boyfriend again. Kuroko was sitting there, blissfully ignoring him as he did his homework. They’d hardly had any time together as it was currently the exam period at the end of the school year. Kuroko had agreed to come over to study so they could at least spend a few hours together.

But Kise was impatient, and tired of working. He wanted Kuroko.

“Kurokocchi,” he mumbled. Kuroko ignored him. “Kurokocchi,” he said, louder.

“What is it, Kise-kun?”

“I’m bored.”

“Too bad. Do your work.”

Kise pouted. That’s not quite the response he wanted. “Don’t you want to do something more fun?”

Kuroko sighed gently. “We’re here to study, not to play.”

“But I _want_ to play!”

“Well _I_ want to study,” Kuroko replied.

Kise pouted once more. “You’re no fun, Kurokocchi…”

“Deal with it. Now do your work.”

Kise sighed. He picked up his pencil and attempted to get back to study. For about a minute that was. He was tapping the end of his pencil on his workbook as he stared into space.

“Kise-kun, would you stop doing that? It’s annoying.”

Kise smiled apologetically. “Sorry. I’m just… not in a study mood.”

Kuroko sighed. “I know. But you need to take your schoolwork seriously.”

“You don’t even get good grades, Kurokocchi,” Kise pointed out.

“That’s beside the point.”

“What IS the point? This is _boring_. My grades are fine, I don’t need to study that much,” Kise said.

“Well if you fail and repeat the year, don’t blame me,” Kuroko replied, looking back down at his own book.

“Kurokocchiiiiiii~” Kise wailed, throwing himself on his boyfriend. When his body hit Kuroko, the smaller boy grunted from the force.

“Please get off me,” he said.

“But I don’t wanna study anymore! I want _you_ instead!”

“That’s not what we’re here for.”

“We’re here so we can spend time together,” Kise reminded him. “So, let me spend time with you!”

“But-”

“It’s been so long! It’s been two weeks since we’ve properly had time together!” Kise cried. He buried his nose in Kuroko’s sweet-smelling hair. “I want to be with you, Kurokocchiiiiii.”

Kuroko sighed and didn’t say anything. Kise took that as a sign that he was giving in, so he moved back a little and started undressing his boyfriend. He pulled off Kuroko’s shirt and dropped it to the floor, then leaned down to start kissing his pure skin. He kissed Kuroko’s chest, letting his teeth lightly graze over one of Kuroko’s nipples teasingly.

“Kise-kun, down,” Kuroko said. His voice was a little breathy, and it made Kise smirk in victory.

“Oh, want me to suck you off?” he asked. “I can do that!”

Kuroko full on slapped him in the face. “THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT.”

Kise giggled, rubbing his slightly sore cheek. “Come on, Kurokocchi, you know it’ll be fun.”

Kuroko gave him an unimpressed stare. He wasn’t helping his own case with his heavy breathing though, so, grinning evilly, Kise leaned back down and attached his lips to Kuroko’s nipple again. Kuroko gasped, his small hands gripping at the back of Kise’s head, pulling on his hair a little. Kise swapped to the other hardened bud, licking and nibbling gently, relishing all of Kuroko’s needy little gasps.

“Ki-Kise-kun,” Kuroko struggled to say. “We’re meant- to be- studyi- _aah_!” he yelped when Kise bit down.               

“You were saying?” Kise said with a wicked smile. Kuroko was blushing and glaring at him in his embarrassment. “That’s what I thought,” Kise said when he didn’t respond.

He scooped Kuroko up into his arms, picking him up from the kotatsu in the centre of his room and taking him to the bed. He gently set Kuroko down and climbed over him, starting to undress him further.

“It’s cold,” Kuroko complained softly.

“You won’t be cold for long,” Kise reassured with a smile. Kuroko blushed deeper. Kise flipped him over, pulling his hips into the air for better access. “You look so _cute_ , Kurokocchi.”

“S-Shut up.”

Kise chuckled and patted Kuroko’s backside gently. He reached over to his bedside drawers to fish out the bottle of lube he kept there.

“You’re being so good for me, Kurokocchi,” he cooed happily.

Kuroko made a little moan in response. Kise smiled with affection. Kuroko was too sweet. He smeared the lube over his fingers, then pressed his fingertips to Kuroko’s hole. The smaller boy jerked slightly in response to the cold touch, making a cute little squeak of surprise.

“Shh, relax,” Kise said, rubbing Kuroko’s thigh with his clean hand.

Kuroko took a deep breath, then Kise pushed a finger into his body. Kuroko moaned softly, and Kise swallowed, his face heating from how sexy his boyfriend was. He thrust his finger in an out a few times, delighted by the squelching sound effects it made. He pushed in a second finger, and Kuroko moaned louder.

“You’re so needy, Kurokocchi!” Kise exclaimed. Kuroko moaned weakly, apparently unable to form a proper response. Kise chuckled again. “So cute. I’ll take care of you good.”

He slid his fingers deeper, searching, and he grinned in victory when Kuroko’s back arched further and he let out a long, high-pitched whine.

“Found a good spot, did I?” Kise asked smugly.

Kuroko moaned again, breathing harshly. “Sh-Shu- up-”

Kise hummed, pleased. He slid his fingers out, feeling incredibly impatient. Kuroko didn’t mind when he was a little rough anyway. He was built strong. Kise tugged his pants down enough to free his straining erection, then slathered more lube to rub over it.

“Ready, baby?” he asked.

“Nn,” Kuroko mumbled.

Kise held onto his hips and thrust forward, engulfing himself in one quick movement. Kuroko whined, probably in a little pain. Kise petted his back, stroking and rubbing his smooth skin comfortingly. He started moving, fucking Kuroko gently into his mattress. Kuroko pressed his face into the pillow, making little muffled moans and whimpers. Kise decided that he wanted to see his boyfriend’s face though, so he pulled out, Kuroko whimpering in desperation, and flipped him over again. He pulled Kuroko’s hips up and pushed into him quickly. Kuroko moaned, biting on his lip to quiet himself. Kise could see tears clumping his lashes together. He leaned down and kissed the tears away.

“Love you, Kurokocchi,” he breathed.

“Mnh, I- love you too,” Kuroko replied.

The room was full of soft moans and gasps, and the slick sounds of Kise fucking Kuroko. Kise loved the music they made together, especially Kuroko’s little whines. He was so cute. Beautiful.

“Aaah- Kurokocchi, I’m close,” Kise moaned in Kuroko’s ear.

“M-Me too,” Kuroko murmured.

“I want to see you come first,” Kise decided.

He wrapped his long fingers around Kuroko’s length, stroking him quickly. Kuroko moaned, his head falling back. He squeezed around Kise so tightly when he came, and Kise groaned in response. Kuroko was boneless beneath him, his eyes closed and his pink lips parted to breathe. He started rolling his hips a little to assist, and Kise moaned loudly as they connected. He was coming then too, gripping Kuroko’s thigh tight enough to bruise as he filled his boyfriend. He collapsed onto Kuroko tiredly, panting and satiated.

“Please get off me, Kise-kun,” Kuroko complained.

“Mmmmmm, but I want to be close to you,” Kise mumbled happily.

Kuroko squirmed in discomfort, making a soft little mumble of displeasure. Kise finally relented, not wanting to make Kuroko too uncomfortable. He pulled out and sat back. He brushed back Kuroko’s sweaty fringe and kissed his forehead.

“Are you satisfied now?” Kuroko asked. “Can we study?”

Kise stared at him. “You still want to study after _that_?”

Kuroko blushed and looked away. “Well, no. But we should.”

“But we’re not going to!” Kise declared. He flopped down beside Kuroko and pulled the blankets over them. “We’re going to nap in each other’s arms.”

“So cheesy,” Kuroko mumbled, though he willingly snuggled up against his boyfriend.

Kise grinned. “You love that about me.”

“Hm. Maybe.”

Kise laughed, choosing not to be offended. He kissed Kuroko’s lips chastely. “Thank you for coming over. Even though we didn’t really study.”

Kuroko smiled, closing his eyes peacefully. “Well, I’ll forgive you this once. But if we fail our exams, I’m blaming you.”

Kise grinned and squeezed Kuroko against him tighter. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie I love the part where Kuroko is like "DOWN" as if Kise is a dog and then Kise's response. Those few lines are how this fic started. 
> 
> Pls let me know if u enjoyed this. That would make me very happy. Maybe I'll do more Kikuro in the future, who knows.


End file.
